


Ozymandias, Assassinated

by Matrya



Series: Newly Classic Who [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e13 The Parting of the Ways, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya/pseuds/Matrya
Summary: This man is not who he says.





	Ozymandias, Assassinated

Rose Tyler does so many things in under a minute. She creates and destroys matter without the technicality of transformation, she makes societies from the time before time, she changes that once when she threw up in the chemist.

She looks into the Doctor, the people he carries in him for they no longer have forms or minds of their own, and finds missing pieces to the puzzle in millions of years.

The words and rhythm whisper through her head in a language she has never heard but knows as well as her own face.

This man is not who he says, his name is older than Doctor and runs on the tongue like flat seltzer. He tells her without knowing it, without knowing the way he has bent and formed reality like copper wire and wet clay.

He tells her the things he has done, his hatred and spite for her race and all others not of his kind, without ever knowing he has ever thought it.

She bends time, watches safety glass crack around wire mesh, and feels his lips on hers before she can spit his name into the wind.

As they turn roles, she uses the last of her to end him and create something new with the hope there will be no Rassilon left in this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Written August 2009, not edited for content.


End file.
